


I've got you

by Bloodyprussian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, prussia is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyprussian/pseuds/Bloodyprussian
Summary: Romano finds out that Spain cheated on him and has a hard time dealing with it. Luckily for him, there's someone who helps him get over it and as time passes by their friendship develops into something much more intense than just that.
Relationships: France/Spain (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	I've got you

Four hours, that’s what it took him to finally be able to start sobbing. Romano had to wait for his brother and his (idiotic) boyfriend to leave the house so that he could just be miserable. It wasn’t fair, he thought, to make his brother feel bad for things that were solemnly his fault. He’s always been the disappointment of the two of them, at least that’s what mostly everyone made him feel like.

Spain had been one of them. But boy had he been wrong there.

South Italy’s heart had been ripped out of his chest, finding the Spaniard making out with someone else. How could he be so stupid? Of course Spain never loved him, he wasn’t good enough for him, he wasn’t his —oh so wonderful and perfect— brother. But Romano never blamed Veneziano for that, not at all. He blamed himself.

It wasn’t his brother’s fault that he was completely useless, the only thing he was good at was cooking and it wasn’t something that his brother couldn’t do as well. It wasn’t his brother’s fault that his personality was so disgusting and the fact that everyone preferred Northern Italy over him, how could he blame Veneziano for just being perfect?

He’d been lying if he said he never expected Spain to leave him, but not like that damn it, not catching him in their two year anniversary making out with fucking France in their fucking room. Sure, he always knew he wasn’t worthy of someone like Spain but, why did he had to be so cruel? 

Romano knew then that the nation had never cared. All that love and affection he’d gotten from Spain when he was younger had either vanished or never been true. He honestly didn’t know which one was worse.

He sobbed, curled up in his bed while feeling like complete and utter shit. Was he such a horrible nation that he deserved to be treated like that? Romano thought the answer was a plain and simple yes.

The green eyed nation never heard the main door being opened or the frenetic steps making their way up the stairs. He also didn’t hear when the door of his bedroom was opened. 

“Italy?”

He could’ve yell, curse at the nation standing there, but he merely looked up and saw Prussia who seemed pretty shocked by noticing the current state that he was in. 

He opened his mouth, wanting to tell him to fuck off, to forget what he saw and not to tell anyone, but it was in vain. He simply started sobbing once again, not being able to handle all of the pain he was feeling. 

He recognised the Germanic nation cursing and then there was some kind of heat next to him. Romano looked up once again and met Prussia’s worried gaze. “Please, go away,” he managed to say, stuttering at the end of the sentence, making the older nation frown and shake his head. 

Then, Prussia hugged him. He didn’t care at all, not at that moment. He could yell at him later, because he was feeling so hopeless and down that a hug felt like the best wine and pizza he could ever have.

“I’ve got you,” the albino whispered, his German accent was thicker when he did so, and Romano couldn’t help but to start sobbing once again, letting the older nation hold him in a tight embrace.

The sobbing died down after some minutes. South Italy’s throat hurt and his eyes stung, he was sure his hair was a mess and his face was completely red. He was also well aware that he was still being hugged by the Germanic nation. 

“Don’t tell anyone.” Prussia’s eyes stared at his, the Italian noticed how worried he looked.

“I won’t,” the other one replied softly and Romano sighed tiredly. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, then felt a hand stroking his hair.

South Italy opened his eyes again and tried to glare at the albino, who gave him the tiniest of smiles at that. 

“Would you like to tell me what’s got you like this?” Romano scoffed.

“As if you’d care,” he replied and Prussia chuckled.

“As a matter of fact, I do care. I’ve known you long enough and even though you seem to hate me, I can tell you don’t mean it.” The Italian remained speechless at that, not being able to look at him in the eyes and he could only sigh.

“It’s really not that important, Prussia,” he mumbled and the red eyed nation felt his heart ache. Was Romano being serious?

“Not that important? You’re clearly not okay, Italy.” 

Italy. Prussia was the only one who called him that and he found it quite comforting, having someone giving him the importance to his name, to him, when nations only gave it to his brother.

Romano looked up and regretted it immediately. Worry was evident in the albino’s eyes and he knew him well enough to know that he wouldn’t leave his side until he got the answer he wanted. That stubborn bastard.

“Spain and I are over.” 

Prussia’s eyes widened and it was almost comical, had it been another kind of break up the Italian would’ve probably laughed at his face. But at that moment, he only felt sadness.

“What did he do?” His tone had grown serious and his eyes were now cold. The Germanic nation had been around enough to know that whatever had happened for them to break up, it certainly didn’t have to do with the Italian messing up or his friend simply not loving him anymore. No, he knew better than that.

“Why do you think it was something he did?” Prussia’s eyes softened at that.

“Because I know Spain. And because I know you wouldn’t react like this if something bad hadn’t happened,” he replied with honesty and the Southern Italian bit his lip once again.

“He just...” Romano’s eyes started to water once again and he hiccuped before cursing at himself for being so stupid and weak.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” said the Germanic nation, noticing how the situation was clearly too much for Romano. 

The green eyed nation closed his eyes and let a shaky breath, then opened them again and looked at him. “I caught him making out with France, in our room,” he blurted out and it felt as if his tongue burned after saying it. Prussia blinked at him.

And Romano saw several emotions cross the other nation’s face, from confusion to shock, and finally to anger. “He what?” The red eyed Prussian practically growled, eyes turning cold once again. His hands turned into fists and the Italian was pretty sure the other man would break something if he didn’t say anything else.

Romano reached out for his hand, making the other man look at him. “Don’t,” he simply said. And the former nation couldn’t help but calm down once he saw the pain in the other nation’s eyes. He closed his eyes and sighed, then pulled the other nation in a hug once again.

“You know it’s not your fault, right?” 

“Prussia—“

“No,” he cut him off. “Don’t give me that shit. I’ve known you for a long time and I know how you think. Hell, wouldn’t I know, having my perfect little brother being everything I’m not.” His words pained the Italian, knowing well enough that what Prussia was saying was nothing but the truth. 

“You know it’s not like that,” Romano tried to say and Prussia simply chuckled humourlessly.

“No. You’re the one who doesn’t know it isn’t like that. Hell, Romano, so many people care about you and love you. Just because some people don’t understand that you’re not your brother it doesn’t mean you deserve being treated like shit!”

“Prussia, don’t give me that crap,” said the Italian, feeling his eyes water for the third time that day. The albino sighed tiredly and broke the hug apart so that he could look at him.

“It’s not crap,” he began, softly. “It’s just reality, South. You need to know your worth and that you’re great. Please, try to stop assuming everything bad that happens to you simply happens because you deserve it.”

Romano felt speechless, he didn’t know what to reply.

“Next time you start thinking so badly of yourself, come to me or your brother. I’m sure we’ll help you out.” South Italy’s eyes widened.

“Don’t tell him, please.”

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to,” the other one replied softly, giving him a small smile. Romano sighed.

The Italian nation then stared at the ground, making the Germanic nation chuckle softly. “Yes, Romano?” He saw said nation’s cheeks flushing. He knew the man too fucking well. 

“Could you hug me once again... please?” 

Prussia simply smiled and hugged him, they stayed like that for a while. At the end of the day, neither Germany or North Italy figured that something was off with the other Italian, and the albino made sure to brighten up Romano’s day.

————————————

Two months later, Romano found himself with his brother in Berlin, both had been invited to spend Christmas there. Seborga hadn’t been able to accompany them, along with the Vatican and San Marino.

Spain had tried to reach to him, but South Italy wouldn’t have any of that. He had to tell his brothers what had happened, just not the full story, and was surprised by how much the albino had offered his company. 

Sure, he was annoying most of the times, but that didn’t bother him anymore, not when Prussia had one of the biggest hearts in the world. Jeez, that was truly cheesy.

Veneziano hadn’t said anything about his brother hanging out more with said Germanic nation, but he would give him a smile that usually creeped him out, as if Northern Italy knew something he didn’t.

Prussia had also been avoiding his friends, mostly hanging out with Denmark and America, and Romano of course. He had mixed emotions about all of what had happened. Yes, Spain and France were his friends, but he still cared deeply for the Southern Italian, having known him for years and years. 

His relationship with Romano had always been kinda weird. The Italian claimed that he couldn’t stand him yet they usually hung out whenever they could. Their personalities clashed, that’s for sure, but they understood each other really well.

“Hey, bastard, did your stupid brother make dessert?” South Italy’s question made the Germanic nation look up from the book he was reading.

“I suppose, West wouldn’t risk to not have things done just in time,” came the reply from the albino and Romano simply nodded. Prussia watched the Italian going straight towards the bookshelf to find a book to read. The red eyed nation smiled to himself at the other nation’s choice.

Romano went to seat next to him, ignoring the other man’s eyes on him and beginning to read. 

“Didn’t know you liked the Grimm brothers,” said Prussia, his eyes now on the last sentence from the fifth chapter of the book he was reading: The Shining.

Romano’s cheeks went pink and he frowned. “Shut up.” The other man laughed at that and then kept reading. They spent the rest of the evening like that while their brothers made dinner. 

It had been a nice dinner. Austria, Hungary, Switzerland and Liechtenstein had attended the meal as well. Romano had a great time, he didn’t yell that much at Germany and it was an improvement. Said blond nation had been confused by Romano’s unusual behaviour, but from what Veneziano had told him, he didn’t need to worry about it.

Both Hungary and Liechtenstein were amused by the interactions between Prussia and South Italy, the first one always trying to bother the green eyed nation, which gained the albino several punches but he laughed them off. Germany and Northern Italy kept giving each other knowing looks whenever that happened.

The following day they opened presents. Romano gave his brother a silver necklace with a beautiful V, which gained him a bone crushing hug and laughter from the two Germanic nations. He got Germany, much to his dislike, a new recipe book, knowing how the German loved to bake and surprising the three other nations present. What? Sure, he disliked the bastard but he made his brother happy, and that was something important to him. 

Finally, he handed Prussia his gift, feeling kind of nervous. Of course, he didn’t show it. “Alright, let’s see what you got the awesome me!” The albino said with excitement. 

The present was heavy and well wrapped, Prussia tore the wrapping apart slowly, because who knew if it was something that could break easily. Once it was finally opened, he smiled to himself and then to Romano. 

“Well? I don’t have all day, albino bastard. Did you like your stupid present or not? Not that I care.” Veneziano snorted at that and Germany seemed amused. Romano’s face was now accompanied by his trademark frown and cheeks completely blushed. Prussia simply laughed.

“This is a wonderful gift, thanks South,” the albino told him and looked at the book in his hands: Iron Kingdom by Christopher Clark, the rise and downfall of Prussia.

“Of course it is, now give me my damn presents losers!”

South Italy got three new Armani shirts, courtesy of his loving brother, and a bottle of Italian wine, a very expensive one, from Germany, which was a pleasant surprise. 

“My turn!” Yelled Prussia as if he was a little kid, handing the Italian a small delicate box. Romano raised an eyebrow at him and the albino smiled. 

He opened the box and his eyes widened. The Italian then looked at the red eyed nation.

“Ah, don’t get weird ideas! I simply remembered you talking about wanting to wear rings but none being, and I quote, ‘elegant enough to be worthy of my fingers’, so I got that one made and with your favourite stone,” Prussia explained vividly and Romano was speechless.

Of course he remembered telling the Germanic nation that, but it had been, what? Two years ago? The fact that he remembered something so silly made the Italian’s heart melt. Damn it, his eyes were actually watering, never had someone apart from his brother done something so considerate for him. 

“_ Fratello, stai bene _?” He heard his brother ask. Romano blinked three times and then nodded, looking up to meet red eyes staring at him with worry.

“It’s nice,” he finally said and then tried it on, allowing himself to smile, ignoring the fact that there were more people than just him and his brother in the room. He then heard Prussia’s signature laugh.

“Of course it’s nice! I’m too awesome to give lame presents. And you know what? You look like you liked it too much, maybe even want a hug from me!”

“Don’t you fucking dare!”

And so, Prussia hugged the Southern Italian while said nation kept yelling at him and telling him to let go. Both Germany and Northern Italy laughed at their brothers. Veneziano then smiled happily, knowing how his brother had been feeling down due to his breakup with Spain. He made sure to thank Prussia later. 

—————————————

Two weeks after Christmas, Romano found himself with his brother attending a meeting in America. He really hadn’t wanted to attend, not standing the thought of seeing Spain, but he decided that it couldn’t be that bad. He was a grown up, damn it! He didn’t need to be a crybaby. Besides, he still had his brother by his side and his friends.

Canada was the first to talk to him when he arrived, knowing what had already happened. Said nation offered to get him some coffee, to which the Italian of course accepted.

“I still can’t believe he would do that,” Canada said once they were sitting in the café which was inside of the hotel. Romano took a sip from his coffee. “I mean, I could expect it from France, but Spain?”

“Ugh, I should’ve seen this coming. Why did I even think we’d last?”

“Come on, it’s not like it was your fault.”

“Oh, not you too. I’ve got enough pep talk from Prussia already,” South Italy said before finishing his coffee. Canada smiled at him at that.

“Oh, have you now?” He asked, trying not to chuckle.

“Why does everyone keep giving me that look?!”

“What look?”

“The one in which it seems like you know something that I don’t, it’s annoying!” Romano crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, making his friend laugh.

“I think you’ll figure it out soon, then.”

After they finished their coffee, both nations made their way towards the meeting room. 

South Italy found quickly place next to his brother, which thankfully was far from where Spain was sitting. Romano noticed that he had been trying to catch his attention but wasn’t succeeding. He tried not to notice the pained expression his ex boyfriend had on his face whenever their eyes met.

It wasn’t fair. He shouldn’t be the one looking like an abandoned puppy, he was the one who threw their relationship away by making out with someone else. Hell, he could even remember how he saw Spain’s hand inside of France’s pants. Disgusting.

He glared at the table and then turned his attention to the nation speaking, England, in order to stop thinking about that night. 

The Italian then caught Prussia’s eyes, who were filled with concern. Damned bastard, he had probably been looking at both him and Spain the whole meeting. Why did he worry so much? 

It had been something that surprised the Italian, Prussia not seeing France and Spain anymore. As far as he knew, they’d been friends since forever, but apparently the Germanic nation had put the friendship aside for him. That idiot! Sure, they weren’t the best of friends but their relationship was normal, at least that’s what Romano thought.

He wouldn’t hesitate to call the albino his friend and couldn’t deny that his presence was always great. Of course, he’d never say it out loud, he still had some of his pride. 

The meeting ended and Romano exited the place as fast as he could. He wanted nothing but to go to his room and take a good nap. 

“Romano, wait!” 

_ Fuck. _

South Italy froze in his place and cursed under his breath before turning around. There stood Spain, frown on his face which was uncharacteristic of him. 

“What do you want, bastard?” The Italian asked, trying to play it cool. On the inside he felt like crying, not wanting to confront the person he’d been avoiding for almost three months.

“What do I want? I want to know why you suddenly left me, that’s what I want to know!”

Spain seemed actually angry at him and it just made him want to punch him. How dared him? “I left because I known when I’m not wanted!”

Their conversation attracted various nations, who were staring at them with curious eyes. Veneziano was actually glaring at Spain, while Germany only had a frown on his face. Prussia was next to his brother, arms crossed over his chest and matching Veneziano’s glare.

“What are you talking about?” 

“Oh sure, play dumb!”

“You’re the only one playing dumb here! Not telling me why you broke up with me, it hurt Romano!” Oh, Romano could have slapped him so hard on the face.

“Good! You deserve that for being such an asshole,” South Italy told him and the other nation glared at him, his eyes turning colder. The look frightened the other nation, remembering those eyes from whenever he left to South America.

As an instinct, Romano took a step back, his whole angry facade gone and replaced by fear. Spain took a step further to him.

“If you take a step closer, I’ll break your bones.”

Everyone in there seemed to be shocked by those words. Spain turned around and saw the albino glaring at him and couldn’t prevent to be surprised by that. Romano’s eyes widened at Prussia’s words and he sent him a look which clearly meant ‘What the hell are you doing?’. Of course, the red eyed nation ignored him.

“I don’t think this is something you can take part into _ amigo _,” said Spain, who then chuckled humourlessly.

“Oh, I can and I will. And I’m not your friend anymore, not after what you did.” 

South Italy took the chance of Spain’s distraction and slowly walked towards Prussia and Veneziano. His brother was staring at him with worry. 

“And would you please mind telling me what I did?”

“You really don’t know?” Prussia asked in disbelief, getting kind of irritated by how much of a hypocrite Spain was being.

“Of course I don’t! But knowing Romano, it’s probably just him overreacting.”

Romano was finally standing next to Prussia when those words were said. He saw the albino’s stare go from ‘I hate you’ to ‘You’re dead’ and his hands turning into fists.

The Italian reached out for the Germanic nation’s right arm, preventing him from doing anything. Prussia then looked to his right to look at him and his eyes softened. Romano took the chance to speak up.

“Oh, you think I’m just being dramatic.” His words were firm and his eyes were back on Spain. “I arrive home the day of our second anniversary, to find you making out and giving your friend a handjob in our bedroom, and I’m overreacting?”

Many gasps were heard in the hallway and Romano saw Spain’s face changing into a guilty expression. His sad green eyes stared at him. “Roma—“

“No, shut up! You think you can come here and act like you’re the victim? You fucking cheated on me and I will not stand it,” South Italy cut him off and the other nation stared at him with tears in his eyes. Romano could feel his eyes water as well. “Do you have an idea what it feels like to trust someone so much only for them to crush your heart and destroy that hope? I told you all of my shit and you didn’t care enough to at least tell me you didn’t love me anymore and break up with me like any decent person would. So fuck you, Spain. Fuck you for making me feel like utter shit!”

He couldn’t cry, not there, not in front of everyone. 

Romano felt the tears on his eyes starting to steam down his face and looked down because of it. Spain tried to reach to him but Prussia got on the way. “If you come near him, I’ll end you.” The threat was real, Spain knew it, so he backed off. 

“What’s everyone staring at, huh? Go mind your own fucking business!” That came from America, to which Romano felt truly grateful. The nations there began to leave hurriedly. 

Prussia turned to Veneziano. “I’ll make sure he’s okay,” he told him. North Italy nodded, eyes still filled with worry but trusting the albino. 

The red eyed nation took Romano to his room, and only when they were inside did the Italian allow himself to properly cry. He let the tears stream down his face and ugly sobs come out of his mouth while Prussia hugged him. 

The older nation felt his heat ache at the situation, regretting not having punched Spain right in the face, but at the moment that wasn’t what Romano needed.

The scene was pretty much the same from when Prussia had found out about Spain cheating on South Italy: the latter one sobbing in his arms and him comforting him. 

He tried to do his best to make the crying stop and managed it after almost twenty minutes.

“Why are you so considerate with me?” Romano asked once he had calmed down, eyes still red and a frown on his face. Prussia simply gave him a sad smile and hugged him once again.

“Because you deserve it. And because I care a lot about you.”

Romano didn’t question him. Instead, he simply felt his eyes water again and stayed in the warm and tight embrace the albino was giving him.

————————————

Four months had passed and Romano was making dinner at his house in Sicilia. Truth be told, after the scene in that meeting, he’d decided not to let anyone hurt him like that again. He had also agreed to start going to therapy, which made his brother extremely happy.

He was happy as well. Being surrounded by people who actually cared about him was what he truly needed in times like those. Hell, even being around Germany had been good for him.

He was humming softly to some song in the radio, while making the dough for his pizza, when the bell rang. That made Romano frown and look at the front door from his kitchen, he wasn’t expecting anybody.

The bell rang once again and he cleaned his hands. “Coming!” He yelled annoyed as he walked towards the door. Italy was shocked by the sight in front of him once he opened it.

There stood Prussia, his hair was a mess and he had a nervous smile playing on his lips; the Germanic nation was holding a bottle of wine with his right hand while the other one was on the inside of his leather jacket. _ How can someone look so good? _Was Romano’s first thought. 

“May I come in?” Prussia asked, shaking the bottle of wine he was holding. South Italy simply nodded and let him in, closing the door once they were both inside of the house.

“What are you doing here?” He asked while the albino left the bottle on the dining table. The red eyed nation turned around and smiled at him.

“I was getting bored at home, thought dropping by would be a good idea. Your brother told me you’d be lonely,” came the honest reply and Romano looked actually surprised.

“You’re telling me you could have done whatever you wanted and you decided to come here?” Prussia chuckled.

“Well, _ ja _.”

The Italian shook his head. “Unbelievable. You’re an idiot,” he told him before returning to the kitchen. The other nation rolled his eyes, an amused smile was on his face, and then followed after him.

“Aw, don’t be mean South! Is it really that crazy that I wanted to hang out with you?” The albino asked with a soft smile, which turned into his signature smirk as soon as Romano’s cheeks went pink.

“Of course it is! You could have done something more interesting.”

“Well, I like hanging out with you. Now, what are we having for dinner?”

South Italy replied and after some minutes told the other nation to go away. He never liked people being around him when he cooked, not even his own brothers. 

He put the pizza in the oven and then went where the Prussian was. Said man was sitting on the sofa watching some football match on the TV. Romano sat next to him and immediately felt the other country’s hand play with his hair, which actually relaxed him.

“So, how’ve you been? I haven’t seen you in almost two weeks.” Romano chuckled and Prussia took it as a personal victory.

“You sound desperate, have you missed me that much?” Came the joke from the Italian and the look the other man gave him was enough for him to blush once again. “I’ve been fine.”

Prussia smiled brightly. “That’s good to hear.” His eyes then went back to the TV. 

Romano allowed himself to close his eyes and then sighed happily. He liked his life at that moment, he specially liked what was going on right there: a homemade pizza in the oven, the faint sound of the radio and him having someone playing with his hair while resting next to him. It was peaceful, something that made him feel really good, it seemed so natural.

“Thanks for the wine,” South Italy mumbled and it was a miracle that the other man heard it.

“It’s the least I could do when I came uninvited,” Prussia told him.

“You really are an idiot. You know you’re always welcome here.” The Germanic nation smiled to himself and then looked at the nation next to him. 

Romano was staring back at him, his green eyes were bright and warm and he had a small smile on his lips, which was a sight reserved for not many people. His cheeks were slightly pink and his hair was messy thanks to himself playing with the nation’s hair.

_ He looks fucking beautiful_, was all Prussia could think of.

His red eyes went to the other man’s lips, which didn’t go unnoticed by Romano, whose heart was racing at the sight of the Prussian looking at him like that. 

They got closer without even noticing, their lips almost touching but neither of them both dared to close the gap. Romano’s eyes looked right into Prussia’s, those beautiful red eyes who had caused the albino nation so many bad memories in the past. They were now looking at him with such fondness and need that it made his heart melt.

And it was all he needed.

The Italian grabbed the collar of Prussia’s shirt and brought their lips together. The Germanic nation let out a surprised gasp at that but found himself kissing back in a matter of seconds. Romano’s right hand was now playing with Prussia’s hair while the other one was softly pressed again the nation’s chest. The albino’s hands had both gone to South Italy’s waist as he tried to get him closer. 

The kiss began as something sweet and tender and then turned into something that held nothing but need and passion. The Italian then found himself sitting on the other’s lap while they were intensely making out.

It had been the sound of the oven indicating that the pizza was ready which made them pull apart. The two of them stared at each other and then blushed.

“I uh...” Romano mumbled. Prussia nervously laughed.

“Well, that was something,” the Germanic nation said, his voice unusually low. South Italy then smiled at him, making the other nation smile back and relax. The green eyed man gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting up and going to take the pizza out. 

Prussia got up from the sofa and helped him set the table, both of them casually blushing and looking like two teenagers in love.

“I think I like you,” was all the albino said once Romano took the pizza to the table. He was standing next to him, the comment making him turn to his left to look at red eyed man.

“I think I like you too,” South Italy replied and the other nation grinned before kissing him once again.

Romano laughed as their lips met again, feeling completely happy and wanted, before returning the kiss with the same amount of energy. He simply knew that moment that that was all that he needed, that things would finally, truly, be okay.

They clumsily started making their way to the Italian’s room, the pizza on the table and the bottle of wine long forgotten. 

Yes, things were definitely more than okay that night.


End file.
